1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicle rear spoilers, and more particularly to a multi-purpose automobile rear spoiler assembly which combines a rear spoiler, a sun screen and a signal lamp assembly together.
2. Description of Prior Art
A variety of accessories and devices including a remote-control burglar alarm system, sun shade, accelerator, spoiler, third stop lamp, etc., may be added to a car so as to improve its performance or make it more versatile. A third stop lamp is typically for giving a signal to the people behind the car upon a brake. If a rear spoiler is installed in the tail of a car to break up airflow around the car body, the third stop lamp of the car may become less visible. Further, the coating of a car may be caused to fade and crack when the car is often parked in places under direct sunlight. When a car is being parked in a place under direct sunlight, the internal space of the car will become hot within a short time.